Todo se pone mejor, ya que nada es como antes
by Cool19Jazz
Summary: miranda o Andy ha estado enamorada de Lysandro desde que tiene uso de la razón, mientras que Castiel solo la molestaba y no la dejaba en paz, luego de que Andy se mudara a argentina todo parece haber cambiado y cuando Andy vuelve a Francia todo se pone peor al descubrir que ella realmente esta enamorada del pelirrojo ¿podrá Miranda recuperar su vida?
1. PROLOGO

DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE AMOUR SUCRE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CHINOMIMI Y DE BEMOOV, LA HISTORIA, LOS OC Y MIRANDA DREW SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. 3

Yo amaba a Castiel…

El… siempre quería cuidar de mí…

Me llamo Miranda, mi apellido es Drew aunque preferiría que fuese Leuman, los Leuman me criaron, ya que mis padres murieron en un accidente y ellos eran los amigos más cercanos de mis padres, a veces miro la foto de mis padres y me pregunto ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ellos seguirían aquí?

Tal vez yo y Castiel no hubiésemos sido tan unidos, él fue quien me ayudo a pasar el trauma de mi niñez… quien robo mi primer beso… quien me rompió el corazón por primera vez…

Hace dos años yo y Castiel seguíamos siendo mejores amigos, pero entonces apareció mi abuela; tuve que mudarme con ella a Argentina y rehacer mi vida, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de volver a mi casa y a ver a mis seres queridos… no la desperdiciare… pero tal vez, solo tal vez mi abuela tenga razón y ya es demasiado tarde…

_¿PODRA MIRANDA RECUPERAR SU VIDA O ACASO TODO ESTA PERDIDO?_

_DESCUBRELO EN "TODO SE PONE MEJOR YA QUE NADA ES COMO ANTES" EL PRIMER FIC QUE C19J PUBLICA 3_

-o0o-

Hola a todos¡ espero que les agrade mi historia la he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y me decidí a publicarla se llamara " TODO SE PONE MEJOR, YA QUE NADA ES COMO ANTES" ¿ un rewiew para esta pobre escritora? Y no te olvides de poner fav si te gusta la historia 3

Atte: cool19jazz 3


	2. Cap1 el reencuentro parte 1

Bueno espero que el cap. no se les haga ni muy corto ni muy largo XD

PERDONEN MIS ERRORES SON NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO…

"_PENSAMIENTOS"_

-DIALOGOS-

POV SIGNIFICA POINT OF VIEW EN INGLES VENDRIA A SER PUNTO DE VISTA

EJ: POV LYSANDRO: = PUNTO DE VISTA DE LYSANDRO

DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE AMOUR SUCRE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CHINOMIMI Y DE BEMOOV, LA HISTORIA, LOS OC Y MIRANDA DREW SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. 3

AHORA SIII ¡EL CAPITULO 1!

-o0o-

CAPITULO 1:

EL REENCUENTRO, LOS VIEJOS RECUERDOS Y OTROS FANTASMAS…

PARTE 1

_FLASHBACK:_

_Una niña de cabello azabache corto hasta los hombros y ojos marrones vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con bordados de rosas, un niño del mismo color de cabellos pero ojos grises estaba a su lado vistiendo un esmoquin, ambos se echaban miradas acusadoras, en un momento determinado la niña le enseño la lengua al niño, el cual solo la ignoro –si no te comportas lo lamentaras cuando nadie nos esté vigilando- susurro, la niña se sonrojo y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, luego de unos minutos un niño de cabellos albinos llego y se colocó junto a ellos –perdón por la demora,-espeto- estaba arreglándome el esmoquin como se me ve?- sonrió al terminar la frase - te sienta muy bien Lys- dijo la niña- oh gracias a ti se te ve muy bien el vestido Andy- dijo el albino - Lys no le mientas a la tabla de planchar se ve RIDICULA con ese vestido- dijo el ojigris enmarcando el "ridícula"- maldito Castiel ven aquí y pelea si eres hombre¡- grito la azabache – venga chicos no peleéis¡- dijo la señora Leuman – lo lamento tía,-dijo la azabache- lo siento mama- dijo el ojigris- y no le digas tía a mi madre eh¡ más bien dile suegra- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Andy- vete al diablo Castiel¡- grito esta última y se abalanzo hacia el ojigris al mismo tiempo que el albino la tomaba por la cintura para que no iniciaran una pelea - shh tranquila Andy no hagas nada estúpido- dijo el albino para luego soltarla - venga chicos les voy a tomar una foto para recordar mi boda ¿sí? – dijo la señora Leuman todos asintieron mientras forzaban una sonrisa - muy bien 3... 2… 1… digan WISKY ¡- _

FIN FLASHBACK…

-o0o-

POV CASTIEL:

Me desperté e instantáneamente mire el reloj de mi mesa de noche, no pude evitar ver la fotografía en la que se nos podía ver a Andy, a Lys y a mí. Sonreí al ver mi brazo en la cintura de Miranda. ¿Cuántos años tendría esa foto?, mi madre la había tomado cuando yo y Lys teníamos 10 y miranda 7 años. Ahora yo y Lys teníamos 19 años y Miranda… ¿ella debía tener 16 verdad?, sacudí mi cabeza para intentar sacar su recuerdo de mi mente después de dos largos años aun pensaba en ella… ¿pero cómo no pensar en esa endemoniada niña? Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, de todos los besos que le robe, de todas esas veces en las que dormíamos juntos solo por el infantil deseo de no estar solos.

Realmente estaba enamorado de esa niñata egocéntrica; aunque sabía que si ella volviera solo se fijaría en Lysandro, aun así, no podía negar lo que yo sentía por ella me levante y me vestí, no había clases estábamos en vacaciones de verano después de todo, baje las escaleras para encontrarme a mi madre.

-buenos días cariño – dijo y beso mi mejilla – buenos días mama ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Dije sorprendido de verla en casa – yo y tu padre tendremos dos semanas de vacaciones ¿recuerdas Cassy? – dijo mi madre. – ¿qué es? – Pregunte al ver su sonrisa - ¿disculpa cariño? – tienes esa cara de yo se algo que tu no ¿Qué es? – No sé de qué me estás hablando – mintió mi madre y fingió una sonrisa – ok como digas, - dije y subí las escaleras luego de haber tomado el tazón de cereal con leche que mi madre me hizo de desayuno.

Al subir las escaleras esta vez preste atención a los retratos que cubrían las paredes en la mayoría nos encontrábamos Lys, Andy y yo, pero había uno que era la excepción era en el que se nos podía ver a mí y a Andy besándonos, sonreí al recordar ese día…

-o0o-

_FLASHBACK:_

_-Eres un maldito idiota ¡- grito Andy luego de que yo la besara enfrente de todos en su decimotercer cumpleaños – te advertí que hoy sería una noche memorable ¿no es así Miranda? – dije triunfante, Lysandro solo nos miraba silencioso ¿acaso estaría enfadado?, no lo creo, él sabía muy bien que a mí me gustaba Miranda, ¿entonces, porque su cara seria? - te odio maldito Castiel¡ arruinas mi vida¡ - dijo Andy para luego subir las escaleras corriendo y esconderse en su habitación. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que corría por sus mejillas? _

_Baje la mirada y la seguí para luego golpear su puerta – déjame sola¡ - oí su petición ella estaba llorando, me maldije por dentro. Luego de unos minutos Lysandro subió las escaleras y me indico que baje – debo hablar con ella¡ - le dije histéricamente – Cast yo hablare con Andy, puedes estar tranquilo – me dijo y asentí para luego bajar las escaleras y volver al salón en donde se encontraban mis padres, puede ver mientras bajaba las escaleras como ella le abría la puerta y abrazaba a Lysandro._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-o0o-

¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que su abuela vendría al día siguiente y se la llevaría a Argentina?, termine de desayunar y deje mi plato en mi escritorio para luego tomar mi guitarra y empezar a tocar lo que habíamos estado practicando con Lysandro, mire por la ventana un segundo y vi el columpio en el que solíamos columpiarnos con ella, demonios¡ por que hoy todo me recordaba a Miranda? Había pasado dos años sin ella y me había parecido toda una vida. ¿Pero acaso estaba tan enamorado como para no concentrarme en nada mas?, mande al diablo mi guitarra y me cambie de ropa para ir a pasear a demonio, luego de bajar las "_malditas" _escaleras, fui a el salón y busque a demonio que estaba terminando de comer el alimento balanceado que mi madre le había dado, en lo personal prefiero que el coma carne "_de verdad", _pero que mi madre lo atienda cuando esta "_las pocas veces al año que esta_" es realmente genial. Luego de esperar a que demonio terminara de comer el timbre sonó, me sorprendí de que alguien viniese tan temprano, tal vez era Lysandro que se había olvidado su libreta.

Pero no… al abrir la puerta me encontré con una chica de cabello ondulado y negro, corto hasta un poco más allá de sus hombros y ojos marrones, llevaba un vestido color ámbar que caía grácilmente por su cuerpo hasta un poco más allá de sus rodillas, no pude evitar reconocerla "_ella…"_

Ella era…

-o0o-

Bueno, bueno… creo que es obvio quien es la chica que Cast describe… YO.

Ok no solo bromeaba ya quisiera que Castiel me amara T-T

Lamento si les parece que hay mucha historia y poca acción pero la mejor parte de esta historia se encuentra en el pasado, que les parece Castiel? Lo estoy manejando bien?

Espero que si U-U ok cool19jazz no es infantil en lo absoluto XD muy bien aquí un pequeño adelanto del próximo cap. Exprímanlo lo Más que puedan je je je

-o0o-

_EN EL POXIMO CAPITULO DE "TODO SE PONE MEJOR YA QUE NADA ES COMO ANTES":_

_MIRANDA:_

_-creo que hice mal en volver de Argentina…, ya es hora de que madures Castiel yo fui quien beso a Lys ¿ok?¡- todo está cambiando demasiado rápido y mi vida podría tomar un giro inesperado, pero debo tener cuidado, cualquier paso en falso y mi abuela me enviara de nuevo para buenos aires* _

_-te amo Lys te amo más que a mi propia vida y más que a nadie que he conocido, cuando estoy cerca de ti no puedo parar de pensar esa vez que me besaste ¿y si lo repetimos?_

_CASTIEL:_

_-Por nada en el mundo dejare que tú y Lysandro estén juntos eres mía Andy¡ -_

_Vi como Lys la besaba no lo podía soportar el SABIA que yo amaba a Andy y aun así tenía el descaro de besarla…_

_LYSANDRO:_

_-perdóname pero no siento lo mismo que tú, espero que sepas disculparme-_

_Me sonroje al sentir los labios de Andy sobre los míos después de su confesión ¿ella realmente sentía eso?_

_FIN ADELANTO…_

_-o0o-_

**Y con esto las dejo mis queridas sucrettes espero que les guste y que sigan mi historia… no literalmente por favor porque la tengo guardada en mi notebook y la llevo a mi colegio a diario XD NOS LEEMOS 3 **__

_**ATTE: la única, la genial, la inigualable molesta de cool19jazz 3**_


	3. Cap2 el reencuentro parte 2

-o0o-

**Hola quiero agradecerles por sus rewiews son lo mejor ¡**

**Un agradecimiento especial a: **

**SELEGNA SORENSIL y .YUI21**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS LAS QUIERO¡ SON LAS MEJORES PERSONAS QUE CONOSCO**

**ZURI: ok no es para tanto¡**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO VAMOS A DESCUBRIR PARTES DEL PASADO DE MIRANDA, LYSANDRO Y CASTIEL…**

**ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN DESPUES DE ESTE CAP. XD QUISIERA SABER QUE OPINAN DE LA HISTORIA Y SI DEBERIA SEGUIR PUBLICANDOLA? NOS LEEMOS ABAJO ¡ X3 **

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE AMOUR SUCRE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CHINOMIMI Y DE BEMOOV, LA HISTORIA, LOS OC Y MIRANDA DREW SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. x3**

**-o0o-**

**CAPITULO 2:**

**EL REENCUENTRO, LOS VIEJOS RECUERDOS Y OTROS FANTASMAS…**

**PARTE 2**

POV CASTIEL:

Pero no… al abrir la puerta me encontré con una chica de cabello ondulado y negro, corto hasta un poco más allá de sus hombros y ojos marrones, llevaba un vestido color ámbar que caía grácilmente por su cuerpo hasta un poco más allá de sus rodillas, no pude evitar reconocerla "ella…"

Ella era…

-Miranda! Qué bueno que has Llegado cariño!-

Oí mi madre a mis espaldas y luego salió a su encuentro… ¿esa chica era miranda?, no se parecía en lo absoluto a esa niñata que odiaba usar vestido, lo único que conservaba de nuestra niñez eran sus ojos color miel por lo cual la pude reconocer, la observe más detenidamente… sus labios color carmesí, su piel banca como la nieve y en sus ojos aún se podía ver esa pisca de inocencia y picardía,

- ¡tía como te he extrañado¡- vi como mi madre la abrazaba y luego ella se separaba y me quedaba mirando - ¿Quién es este? – Le pregunto a mi madre .

–Miranda, él es Castiel… - respondió mi madre sonriéndole… ella abrió los ojos con asombro para luego abalanzarse hacia mí, correspondí su abrazo gustoso,

-¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello? – Dijo ella

– Me canse de parecerme a ti, - bromeé, ella rio y yo hundí mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su perfume. De nuevo tenía en mis brazos a Miranda y… Por nada en el mundo dejare que tú y Lysandro estén juntos eres mía Andy…

**-o0o-**

POV MIRANDA:

Después de tanto tiempo estaba en mi hogar y estaba junto a Castiel, mi tía me dijo que ella y mi tío se irían de vacaciones a Madrid no me sorprendí ya que ellos trabajaban en esa aerolínea, luego de ayudarme a deshacer mis maletas y acomodarme en la que había sido mi habitación durante toda mi vida, Castiel me enseño como había redecorado su habitación. Luego de un rato de haberla acomodado me sentía exhausta así que me recosté en su cama… lo oí reír

– ¿cansada tan rápido **tabla**? – Oí como enmarcaba la última palabra para luego tumbarse a mi lado

– El viaje fue agotador cabeza de tomate… - sonreí triunfante, el río. Sentí como en un ágil movimiento él estaba sobre mí.

– Demonios Andy no tienes la menor idea de todo lo que espere para hacer esto… - dijo él y mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, sentí como una de sus manos se dirigía a mis muñecas y las mantenía sobre mi cabeza, mientras que la otra viajaba hacia mi barbilla. Forcejeé un poco con él por recuperar mi libertad pero no podía, Castiel era mayor que yo. Tanto físicamente como en el hecho de que yo era dos años menor que el, - no malgastes fuerzas y tiempo valioso Andy, por mucho que intentes deshacerte de mí, lamento decirte que **no lo podrás lograr… **- susurro las últimas palabras a mi oído para luego unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso, el cual me transporto a el día en el que Castiel robo mi primer beso…

-o0o-

**FLASHBACK:**

_-maldito seas Castiel¡- grite cuando vi la calificación de Castiel ¿un 10 Castiel? ¿No estábamos hablando del mismo Castiel Leuman verdad?, no me importaba en lo absoluto que su calificación fuese mejor que la mía, es más hasta me hubiese alegrado por el en otras circunstancias, pero resulta que… Lysandro le leyó a Castiel una historia estúpida y sin sentido sobre un chico y una chica que… puaj me daba asco el solo decir la frase "se besaban". por lo que a Castiel le picaba la curiosidad saber que se sentía besar a una niña y me ofreció una apuesta; si su calificación era mejor que la mía en la evaluación de matemática, yo tenía que besarlo a él y a Lys, si mi nota era más alta el dejaría de llamarme tabla y Lysandro me regalaría unos libros de fantasía, como yo había perdido la apuesta debía cumplir con mi parte del trato y así lo hice, a mis 8 años tuve mi primer beso con Castiel… había sido realmente extraño…_

_Estábamos en la casa del árbol… yo estaba parada al frente de Castiel, mientras el me mostraba su calificación sonriendo, para luego dejarla de lado para tomarme por la cintura, llevo una de sus manos hacia mi mentón y lo levanto haciendo que nuestras miradas se unieran, luego unió lentamente sus labios a los míos, la sensación no era tan mala después de todo, el movió sus labios sobre los míos frenéticamente, así como había visto en las novelas de mi tía, sentí como su lengua entro bruscamente a mi boca y acariciaba cada centímetro de ella, intente separarme, pero él me tenía sujetada con demasiada fuerza, luego de unos minutos cuando nos quedamos si aire, él se separó de mí, no sin antes morder mi labio inferior - Castiel! Por favor ven aquí¡ - grito mi tía, Castiel me soltó y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, estaba sola con Lysandro… _

_Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, por lo que me senté en un rincón y empecé a sollozar… sentí como Lys se acercaba a mí e intentaba consolarme… _

_- shh tranquila Andy- dijo el _

_-¿es mi turno verdad? –preguntó vi sus mejillas sonrojadas y asentí… _

_- ¿podrías cerrar los ojos? – susurro tímidamente y yo volví a asentir para luego cerrar mis ojos el beso de Lys fue totalmente diferente al de Castiel, este fue lento y delicado, tímido y elegante… al igual que Castiel introdujo su lengua en mi boca, pero él lo hizo con una delicadeza digna de un príncipe, también se separó cuando el aire nos hizo falta, pero con una mirada diferente a la de Castiel, la de Lys estaba llena de ternura, de es ternura con la que siempre me observaba._

_**FIN FLASHBACK…**_

**-o0o-**

**POV Castiel: **

Sonreí cuando ella dejo de luchar y correspondía mi beso, maldita enana! Realmente sabía qué hacer para tenerme a sus pies, recordé de repente esa vez que Vi como Lys la besaba no lo podía soportar el SABIA que yo amaba a Andy y aun así tenía el descaro de besarla… ese pensamiento se fugó de mi mente en el momento que mire a los ojos de Miranda, **mi Miranda** sonreí al pensar en eso, ella era mía después de todo, no importaba lo que los demás pensaran, no si Andy estaba de mi lado, ella era la única persona con la que quería estar en este momento, la amaba…

Luego de un buen rato de besarnos, bajamos al salón, mis padres se habían ido al aeropuerto, para tomar su vuelo hacia Madrid, ellos se lo merecían, después de todo el sacrificio que hacían para mantener su empleo.

- traje algunos obsequios. – oí a Miranda decir mientras se dirigía a una maleta que yo no había visto que ella tenía… luego la vi sacar un disco de mi banda favorita; Winguet Skull y me lo entregaba, lo vi detenidamente para toparme con un autógrafo que decía "_para Castiel_, _nuestro mayor fan_" y estaban las firmas de todos los integrantes de la banda.

–¿ c-cómo? – Pregunte al verla sonreír

– Tengo mis contactos Cast… - dijo juguetonamente sonreí y le di un golpe en el hombro a modo de juego

– gracias **tabla **este es el mejor regalo que alguna vez haya recibido – dije enmarcando el tabla para ver su expresión enojada - luego vi una carta en su mano

– ¿qué es eso? – Pregunte e intente arrebatársela, ella negó con la cabeza

– Es una carta para Lys… - arqueé una ceja - ¿en serio? ¿Qué dice? – Ella abrió el sobre y fingió leer;

_-te amo Lys te amo más que a mi propia vida y más que a nadie que he conocido, cuando estoy cerca de ti no puedo parar de pensar esa vez que me besaste ¿y si lo repetimos? –_ Negué con la cabeza, ella jamás le escribiría eso a Lys, Andy no era tan directa…

- Lys te beso antes de que partieras a Argentina ¿no? – dije enfadado…

-o0o-

POV MIRANDA:

- creo que hice mal en volver de Argentina…, ya es hora de que madures Castiel yo fui quien beso a Lys ¿ok? ¡- todo está cambiando demasiado rápido y mi vida podría tomar un giro inesperado, pero debo tener cuidado, cualquier paso en falso y mi abuela me enviara de nuevo para buenos aires.

Mire mi reloj eran las tres de la tarde – iré a ver a Lys… - Dije esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero no la obtuve. Entonces emprendí mi viaje hacia la casa de Lys… no tuve que caminar mucho pues Lysandro vivía a dos cuadras de la casa de Castiel,

Camine sin mucha prisa aunque estaba ansiosa de ver a Lys, llegue a su casa y llame a la puerta, la casa tenía un estilo victoriano, el cual hacia obvio que esa era el hogar de los hermanos Ainsworth Un joven alto, de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros abrió la puerta, lo reconocí en cuestión de segundos y me abalance hacia él.

– Leigh¡- dije y lo abrase

- ¿Miranda? – pregunto el algo confuso.

– si! Soy yo Leigh,

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

– luego te lo explico!, ¿esta Lys?. – Pregunte ansiosa

– emm si pero… - no lo deje continuar

- ¿en dónde?

- en el jardín… - corrí hacía en jardín sin imaginarme la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar…

-o0o-

**POV LYSANDRO:**

Nina estaba a mi lado, luego de haberme confesado que estaba enamorada de mí…

-perdóname pero no siento lo mismo que tú, espero que sepas disculparme- le dije y me rasque la nuca intentando aliviar el enojo que había dentro mío hacia ella, ella tenía 13 años y aun así insistía en que me amaba, ella salió corriendo mientras rompía el llanto, en ese momento vi a Andy**, **estaba hermosa, con ese vestido color ámbar, y su cabello desarreglado. Era casi imposible no reconocerla. - ¿Miranda? – ella sonrió y me abrazo, vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas,

- ¿te ocurre algo Andy?

- no… es solo que verte me ha hecho muy bien realmente te quiero Lys eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido…-

Me sonroje al sentir los labios de Andy sobre los míos después de su confesión ¿ella realmente sentía eso?

-o0o-

**HOLAAAAA DE NUEVO LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO ESTE CAP ANTES PERO ESTABA MUY OCUPADA Y SIN INSPIRACION, NO ME ODIEN PLISSS LA HISTORIA DEBE SER DE ESTA FORMA X3 LAS QUIERO….**

**ATTE: la mejor, la genial, la única… molesta de Cool19Jazz x3**


	4. cap3 lo que muchos se preguntan

**C19J:**** Holaaa, ¿me extrañaron?, apuesto a que si, XD QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS USTEDES SUCRETTES…**

**No sé qué haría sin ustedes, un agradecimiento especial a…**

**SELEGNA SORENSIL; la que me sigue desde que el fic se llamaba **_**como de mentira**_

** .YUI21; la que me sigue desde que subí el primer cap.**

**Y SAKU-CHAN; a la que le doy la bienvenida,**

**ZURI****: la idiota de c19j está muy emocionada con este fic tanto que está empezando a hartarme.**

**C19J****: u-u creo que no dirás lo mismo cuando publique tu historia. Ok basta de rodeos Zuri ¿harías el honor?**

**ZURI****: ok… los personajes de Amour sucre no le pertenecen a la descerebrada de C19J; son propiedad de Chinomiko y bemoov, Miranda Drew y la historia son propiedad de Cool19Jazz, ¿Qué clase de idiota creería que c19j creo Amour sucre?**

**C19J: ****la misma clase de idiota que ama a Armin… ósea tu **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CAP. 3**

**MUCHOS SE PREGUNTAN:**

**POV LYSANDRO:**

Muchos se preguntan qué se siente estar enamorado, ya que nunca lo han estado, otros con algo de suerte lo estuvimos, aunque hayamos perdido a esa persona especial, nos preguntamos, si alguna vez nos enamoraremos de nuevo, otras personas con mucha suerte y con el destino de su lado, aman y son amados, y se preguntan, cuanto durara su amor, ese es el caso de Leigh, mi hermano, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños Leigh le regalaba rosas y otros detalles a Rosalya aunque tenían varios años de diferencia, su amor era profundo, podían pelearse, gritarse y muy raras veces hasta insultarse, pero jamás terminaban, cuando yo vi a Miranda, supe que esta era una señal del destino, que si ella había vuelto era para quedarse, que esta vez cuidaría de ella y no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**POV MIRANDA:**

Oí como Lys tocaba el piano, según él la canción se llamaba _"para Eliza" _y como siempre no se acordaba si era de Mozart o de Beethoven, la melodía era hermosa, yo estaba sentada a su lado en el banco forrado de terciopelo, que se encontraba al frente del piano, en un momento dado dejo de tocar…

– ¿qué te pareció? – me pregunto intrigado.

– Creo que es una melodía hermosa, y más si eres tu quien la toca…. – el me sonrió y acerco su rostro al mío, para darme un leve beso en la frente.

– Siempre sabes que decir para alentarme, Andy… – Sonreí, y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos bicolor que tanto me encantaban,

– ¿Sabes? Te espera un gran futuro en el mundo del espectáculo Lys. – él se sonrojo, sabía que él era humilde, pero alguien le debía abrir los ojos a Lysandro, el tomo mi mano derecha y la dirigió hacia el teclado del piano…

– ¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar?- me pregunto aun sonrojado, asentí y vi como sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa,

– Solo si tú eres mi maestro… – dije sonriendo el asintió y no pude resistir el deseo de abrazarlo nuevamente, el hundió su rostro en mi cuello y aspiro mi perfume.

– ¿Cómo te fue en Argentina, Andy?, ¿Cuidaron bien de ti? – pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello delicadamente, asentí mientras él me seguía besando.

– Ejem chicos disculpen que los interrumpa… – dijo Leigh desde la puerta, vi a Rosalya atrás suyo empujarlo y correr hacia donde estábamos con Lysandro.

– Lo lamento Lys pero te la robare por un buen rato, Miranda tiene que recorrer la ciudad, comprarse ropa nueva, acostumbrarse al cambio de continente y todo en dos semanas antes de que comiencen las clases, es mucho para una chica de América, ¿sabes? – sonreí Rosalya se había mudado de Canadá a Francia a los 7 años por lo que sabía lo que era adaptarse.

– No hay problema Rosa – dijo él y se separó de mí. Rosalya sonrío y prácticamente me llevo a las rastras a uno de los shoppings más populares de la zona.

– ¡cuéntamelo todo! – Arquee una ceja – quiero decir… ¿cómo es Argentina? ¿Los chicos son guapos allí?, ¿tuviste novio? ¿Aun eres…? – Reí ante las preguntas de ella

– muy bien Rosa… 1 Argentina es un país muy lindo, 2 los chicos de allí también son lindos, tan lindos que no muchos se fijaron en mí, lo que responde la pregunta 3; no tuve novio, y 4… conociéndote ya sabes la respuesta…. – ella rio

– Pero si sigues así con Lys…

– ¡Rosalya! – grite, ella volvió a reír,

– ¿qué ocurre?, ¿acaso nunca has imaginado ir tan lejos con Lysandro? – negué,

– yo y Lys solo somos amigos, además no sé si el siente algo por mí, – ella sonrió,

– ¡pues yo creo que le gustas y no descansare hasta averiguar si mi cuñado siente algo por mi mejor amiga! – reí, su forma de decir lo que iba a hacer era muy elocuente sobre su personalidad, Rosa era sin duda mi mejor amiga ella había estado allí siempre que la necesitaba… y eso era muy seguido,

– Aún no sé cómo sobreviví dos años enteros sin ti… –dije y la abrase,

– corrección… dos años, once meses, veintinueve días, quince horas y… –miro su reloj de muñeca– cuarenta segundos… – ambas reímos, mi vida comenzaba a tomar sentido… y tal vez, solo tal vez; ahora sabría responder a lo que muchos se preguntan…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Lo seeee! Cap. Extremadamente corto! Pero la inspiración no anda por acá si no que se tomó unas vacaciones en **_**la lluvia**_

**Denme algunos puntos extra por subirlo antes de tiempo siiiii? Por cierto. Que les parece si fijamos los días en que subiré este fic estaba pensando en domingos y miércoles, lamento si las decepcione… sé que les había prometido algo mejor, pero! La inspiración no siempre sale a flote y últimamente estoy muy ocupada… la gente del manicomio dice que me deje de molestar en escribir idioteces y entonces yo les digo – son mis idioteces no las tuyas!**

**Zuri: esa soy yo! Copiona ¡ XD**

**C19J: COMO LES DECIA… ¿quieren que siga con el fic? O es tan estúpido que quieren que no lo continúe, me esconda en una bolsa, la meta en una caja, la ponga en un cajón de una mesita de luz, la rocié con nafta, la prenda fuego y la arroje a las vías del tren?**

**Ok les quiero contar de un concurso! El primer review de este cap. Tendrá un premio ¡un adelanto exclusivo del cap. 4!**

**Espero pacientemente sus review's! **

**Nos leeemos! X3 **

**Atte: la genial, la mejor, la única, la más grande… molesta de Cool19Jazz o C19J**


End file.
